


Sure You Didn't

by galaxy_houseplants



Series: Carry On Countdown 2018 [27]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Christmas Decorations, Domestic Fluff, Lights, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_houseplants/pseuds/galaxy_houseplants
Summary: “Honey, I’m home!” Baz yelled, putting his keys and a huge box of Christmas lights on the dining room table. “And I come bearing gifts!”





	Sure You Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> COC day 27! Can't believe it's nearly over!

“Honey, I’m home!” Baz yelled, putting his keys and a huge box of Christmas lights on the dining room table. “And I come bearing gifts!”

Simon walked through the doorway from the living room and kissed his cheek, before excitedly opening up the box. Penny followed him through the door a few seconds later, and joined him in pulling the lights out and untangling them.

“There’s so many! Are these all just for the tree?” Simon asked, tugging a seemingly endless bundle out.

“No, there’s two strings in there. I was thinking we could put some of them on the stairs?” Baz said, separating them into two piles.

“Or,” Simon said, “in the bedroom?” He winked, and Baz laughed at him.

“Stop flirting and get untangling!” Penny said, hitting Simon in the arm. The lights were a huge mess, even just bought somehow, and it took way longer than expected to get them to a reasonable state for hanging.

“Ugh, Agatha would be good at this. She used to untangle her necklaces all the time!” Penny complained, throwing her section down.

“Ah, yes, let’s just summon Simon’s ex-girlfriend from the United States to help us detangle some Christmas lights.” Baz said drily.

“You know I was joking, asshole.”

Once all the lights were laid out, it was time to start decorating, and they carried them through to the living room where the tree was standing.

The Official Bunce-Snow-Grimm-Pitch Apartment Christmas Tree (Penny insisted on her name being first, and Baz’s name was only added recently when he officially moved in) was plastic and just a little shorter than Penny. It was covered in an eclectic mix of decorations that they had bought over the two Christmases they had already spent in the apartment, with no colour scheme and no rhyme or reason. It was the only time Baz had ever liked something that looked like that because, quote unquote, it ‘reminded him of Simon- short, colourful and making no sense’. The lights were also brightly coloured to fit the theme, and there were probably too many on one string for the tree, but they would make it work. There was an unofficial rule that Penny and Baz weren’t to use magic while decorating to keep a warm and familial feel to the tradition, and they never did, though Simon insisted he didn’t mind.

Penny, being the shortest, started wrapping the lights around the bottom branches of the tree, trying not to knock off any ornaments or get her legs tangled. Once the bottom part was done, she passed it to Simon, who did end up knocking several decorations to the ground with his wings and fell over twice. Neither Penny nor Baz ended up helping him, just cackling at his disastrous attempt to decorate. Finally, Baz took over for the top part of the tree because he was so much taller than it, and he rearranged half of Simon’s part, too. They took a step back, happy with their work, and Penny switched the lights on. They started flashing brightly and quickly, and Simon pretended to faint dramatically. Baz caught him, playing along.

“Merlin, why are they so  _ aggressive? _ Pens, can you change the setting? I don’t need to catch another headache this afternoon.” Baz said as Penny fixed the flashing, lifting Simon back up. “And by headache, I mean Simon.” Simon pouted and laughed, kissing Baz on the cheek.

“But I’m a headache you love, so I hope you don’t mind too much.” Simon wrapped his arms around Baz’s waist.

“Hmm. I think I can cope.” Baz said, kissing Simon again, this time on the lips. Penny, exasperated, made the lights flash again, and Baz and Simon groaned, breaking apart.

“Aleister Crowley,  _ what  _ did I tell you two about snogging while we put lights up? Less canoodling, more decorating!” Penny switched the lights back to a non-insane setting, and they moved on to the stairs.

“Okay, so the plan is we wrap the lights around the banister. Penny and I will do it, Simon, tell us if it looks good.” Baz said. Simon nodded and walked to the other side of the room, and Baz and Penny climbed the stairs and started looping the lights around the stairs. As they did, without any of them realising, the part of the string that wasn’t attached to lights wound around Baz’s ankles. Penny gave the string a tug to tighten the loops, and Baz fell to the side, losing his balance. He toppled over and stumbled just far enough to fall down a few steps, before stopping himself by grabbing the railing.

“Woah!” Simon half-yelled, laughing so hard he bent over, before running up the stairs to Baz, who was rubbing his head. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine. I can’t believe these lights are betraying us now!” Baz said, accepting Simon’s hand up.

“Ha! And you say I’m the clumsy one!” Simon replied, walking back down with him. “Wait, Penny… you have an evil grin. What did you do?”

“Oh, nothing. Just slightly bent the magic rule.”

“Penelope Bunce, did you spell my legs up in wires and pull me down the stairs?” Penny carried on cackling.

“Maybe. Just getting revenge for you pushing Simon!” Penny said, giving Baz a shove.

“That was  _ six years ago _ ! And I didn’t push him!” Baz protested, draping his arm over Simon’s shoulder.

“Sure you didn’t, babe. Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I love writing Baz and Penny interacting.  
> My tumblr is [galaxy-houseplants](https://galaxy-houseplants.tumblr.com) if you wanna check it out!  
> See you tomorrow!


End file.
